


Sa Ilalim Ng Bituin

by yeolmay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Paskuhan, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolmay/pseuds/yeolmay
Summary: Isang gabi ng Disyembreng puno ng pagmamahalan, kung saan ang pag-ibig ay laging mapagbibigyan, at ilang taon man ang lumipas ay lagi pa ring babalik-balikan—Paskuhan.Or alternatively, the Christmas fluff for Dating Tayo no one really asked for.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Sa Ilalim Ng Bituin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! May naging paladesisyon na naman ngayong holiday season. 🙈
> 
> Kidding aside, gusto ko rin talagang gawin ito bilang pasasalamat sa lahat ng mga nagbigay ng oras para basahin ang [Dating Tayo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576658/chapters/67456477). Sobrang napapasaya ako ng mga tweets at comments na natanggap ng fic na iyon. ♡ Aaminin ko ring namiss ko ang Chanbaek doon kaya sinubukan kong magsulat ulit.
> 
> Paskuhan ang theme nitong drabble pero post-Christmas ko na siya nagawa, sorry. Pinilit ko na lang 'wag nang paabutin pa ng new year hahaha. (teka bakit ako nag-eexplain..)
> 
> Most references din pala are from the initial fic so if you're seeing this for the first time, baka po ma-confuse kayo sa mga detalye. Sorry. At sa mga 🐯 na magbabasa nito, let's pretend na isang araw lang ang Agape at Paskuhan, ok? It's been years since I last attended one kaya medyo sprak na memory ko sa mga ganap lol.
> 
> Anyway, sige na ang daldal ko na masyado. Sana magustuhan ninyo ang munting feel-good fluff na ito. Chill lang at walang angst dito, pramis. 
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

* * *

_“Oh, clock out na by 5 ha. Isasara na ‘yung dean’s office ng 6pm.”_

_“Sinong sasama sa 'kin sa baba? Kukuha pa akong lechon tas bibingka!”_

_“Ako, sir! Wait, tapusin ko lang ‘to i-encode.”_

_“Napakabagal naman nitong MyUSTe! Aabutan ako ng pyro dito nyan eh.”_

From where he stands, natawa na lang mag-isa si Baekhyun. Naaaninag niya kasi mula sa maliit na bintana kung paanong nagkakagulo ang mga colleagues niyang sabik na ring mag-Christmas break. Ngayon ang huling araw ng first semester at kasabay din nito ang pagsisimula ng isa sa pinaka-inaabangang pagdiriwang sa unibersidad. 

Ang Paskuhan.

He knocks on the small glass panel para kunin ang atensyon ng mga nasa loob ng faculty room. The people standing near the door turned towards his direction and waved at him. Kagaya nila, hahabol din siyang mag-encode ng grades ng mga estudyanteng late nakapagpasa ng requirements. 

Nang tuluyan nang makapasok sa loob, “Grabe! Amoy Mang Tomas na ‘yung room!” He exclaims nang salubungin siya ng malamig na hanging apparently, amoy Mang Tomas nga. 

It’s not entirely _mabaho_ pero it’s just a little.. _funny?_ Lahat naman siguro tayo naka-experience nang pumasok sa isang airconditioned room na amoy ulam. 

For some reason, Baekhyun liked the funny smell. Parang gusto niya na ring makigulo sa mga assistant professors na nilalantakan na ang mga pagkain sa pantry nila sa faculty room.

Isa ang taunang Agape sa mga paboritong tradisyon ni Baekhyun sa unibersidad. Taun-taon kasi, may isang araw ng Disyembre kung saan pinagsasaluhan ng bawat Tomasino ang ilang tradisyunal na mga pagkaing Pilipino. Libre ito kaya sinusulit talaga ng mga estudyante at maging ng mga guro.

Laging highlight sa Agape ang lechon at kitang-kita ito ni Baekhyun sa samu’t saring inihaw na putahe na nasa mesa nila. May lechong manok, lechong baboy, at lechong baka. May mga iba’t ibang street foods din at makukulay na kakanin. Parang piyesta talaga.

  
  


“Kain po, Doc B!” aya sa kanya ng thesis advisee na si Jaemin.

“Sige lang. Mukhang kulang pa sa inyo ‘yan eh.” natatawa niyang sagot habang pinapanood ang mga assistant professors na nagkukumpulan sa maliit na mesa.

 _Cute,_ Baekhyun thinks. Parang mga makukulit na college students lang na nagsasalu-salo tuwing Christmas party. 

When he finally settled on his seat, sinimulan na niya agad ang pag-eencode. Mas maaga niyang matapos ‘to, mas maganda. Babalik pa kasi siya ng condo pagkatapos para makapagpalit ng damit. Kahit nagkakaedad na, Baekhyun believes na dapat naka-OOTD pa rin siya sa mga _ganap_ mamayang gabi. 

Just thinking about tonight’s festivities, kinikilig at nangingiti na siya mag-isa. 

_Nakaka-excite_.

A strong masculine scent suddenly catches his attention at nang iangat niya ang tingin, he sees Kyungsoo—his friend who’s now a fellow professor in the same university, handing out a filled to the brim tupperware of various types of lechon. Kumikindat-kindat pa ito sa kanya as if saying proud siya sa dami ng mga pagkaing naburaot sa baba.

Napailing na lang si Baekhyun sa kalokohan ng kaibigan. 

"Inuna mo pa talaga ‘yan kesa sa trabaho ha.”

“Siyempre, first Paskuhan ko 'to! Dapat lang sulitin ko mga pakulo niyo dito ‘no.” sagot ni Kyungsoo in between mouthfuls of food. “Tsaka tapos na rin naman akong mag-encode, nung isang araw pa nga eh.”

“Ikaw na swerte sa mga hinahandle na section. 'Tong 2E na 'to napakaraming late submissions!” pagrereklamo ni Baekhyun habang nagtatype pa sa laptop.

“Don't worry, Doc B. Pinagbalot na kita oh,” nilapag nito sa mesa ni Baekhyun ang isang malaking lock&lock. “Dinamihan ko na ‘yan ha. Bigyan mo rin sila Chanyeol tapos sabihin mo galing sa number 1 fan nila.” 

“Hoy! Ako kaya ‘yon!” mabilis na protesta ni Baekhyun.

Napa-dramatic gasp na lang si Kyungsoo, “Napaka-possesive naman!” he says habang nakahawak pa sa dibdib. “Tapusin mo na nga ‘yan. Baka mamaya abutan ka pa rito ng concert nila eh, sige ka.” at tumalikod na ito para maupo sa desk niyang two tables away from him.

Baekhyun observes Kyungsoo for a while at tumaas ang kilay niya nang makita itong pangiti-ngiti habang nagtatype sa cellphone. “Luh. Katakot ‘yung ngiti. Sino namang katext mo ha?”

“Si sir Seonho.” mabilis nitong sagot. “Kita raw kami sa Plaza Mayor in 30 minutes.”

Now it’s Baekhyun’s turn to fake his gasp, “Ang kire!!! So tinotoo mo talaga ‘yang paghahanap mo ng Paskuhan date?!”

“Excuse you, siya ang kusang lumapit sa akin."

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun at umirap sa kaibigan. _Iba rin ‘tong isang ‘to._

  
  
  
  
  
  


Thankfully, agad ding natapos ni Baekhyun ang trabaho and he leaves the faculty room at exactly 4pm. 

Nakasukbit sa kaliwang balikat niya ang satchel habang binabalanse sa braso ang brown bag na naglalaman ng samu’t saring pagkain. His free hand is holding his phone close to his ears habang may kinakausap sa kabilang linya.

“Hala, akala ko wala kayong food eh. Ang dami pa naman nito.. Iuwi ko na lang ba kela kuya sa lobby?”

 _“Okay, baby. Pero daan ka muna rito, please?_ _Nanghihina kasi ako eh.. Kailangan ko ata ng pampagana..”_

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun dahil naiimagine na niya ang mukha ng nagpapacute na Chanyeol.

"Oo na, sige na.” he surrenders, biting his inner cheek in attempt to fight back his giggles. “Tigilan mo nga ‘yan, baka mamaya marinig ka na naman ni Sehun eh. Aasarin na naman tayo nun.”

_“‘Di ‘yan, magkasama sila ni Nini eh. Tapos si Kuya Xing at Kuya Jun nag-iikot sa booths sa baba. Ako nga lang mag-isa dito ngayon eh, kawawa naman talaga ako grabe…”_

Tuluyan nang natawa si Baekhyun. _Ang laki-laking tao nito ni Chanyeol pero ang hilig magpa-baby!_ Pero hindi naman sa nagrereklamo siya ha, gustong-gusto pa nga niya eh. _Ay._

“Ito na nga po, naglalakad na papunta diyan.. ‘wag na sad ‘yang baby na ‘yan, hm?” he whispers habang nililibot ang tingin sa mga taong nakakasalubong, praying na wala sanang estudyante niya ang nakakarinig sa mga pinagsasabi niya ngayon.

 _“Okay. Wait kita, baby ko.”_ sagot ni Chanyeol in his classic, sexy, and medyo garalgal na bedroom voice. _"Bilis please."_

Tila uminit naman bigla ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun sa narinig.

“O-okay..” sagot na lang niya, ending the call right away dahil masyado na siyang kinikilg. 

_Jusq, self. Parang mas kire ka pa ata kesa kay Kyungsoo?!_

  
  
  
  
  


When he arrives at the holding area for the performers, nakasalubong pa niya sina Yixing at Junmyeon sa may entrance ng building.

“Oh! Sir B!”

“Hi, Baek!”

Yakap ang agad na bati ni Baekhyun sa dalawang kaibigan. Na-out of _balance_ pa nga siya at muntik pang natapon ang paper bag niyang hawak kung hindi lang ito agad nasalo ni Yixing. 

“Musta? Nakapag-ikot na ba kayo?” 

“Saks lang. Daming tao sa labas eh." sagot ni Yixing, "Nagpicture lang si Jun dun sa building na mukhang simbahan.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the ‘mukhang simbahan’ comment.

“Gusto ko pa nga sanang gayahin ‘yung pose mo sa tiger kaso nahiya ako bigla.. Kung gagawin ko 'yun baka i-judge lang ako nung mga nakapwesto malapit do'n.”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa kwento ni Junmyeon, his mind painting a picture of his friend na nakasakay nga sa tigre sa Plaza Mayor. 

“Lakas pa naman maka-tito niyang fuzzy cardigan at corduroy combo mo. 'Di talaga bagay kung sasakay ka do’n.” Baekhyun laughs, eyeing Junmyeon’s very tito nga naman talagang OOTD. 

Tinaasan tuloy siya ng kilay nito, “Wow ha, nagsalita ang naka-fleece vest at khaki pants? Hingan kita ng pamasko d’yan eh." 

“Prof outfit ko kasi ‘to.” Baekhyun reasons.

Yixing just snorted at the two of them, "Ang dami namang classifications ng mga damit niyo." 

  
  
  


“Kaya naman pala ang tatagal! Nagdadaldalan pa pala!”

Natigil ang pagkekwentuhan nilang tatlo at napalingon na lang sa pinanggalingan ng malalim na boses na iyon. 

Clad in a plain black shirt and ripped maong pants, a smirking Chanyeol with his swept up, comma hair approaches the three of them. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan itutuon ang atensyon, kung sa noo ba nitong kahinaan niya o sa mga braso nitong emphasized sa hapit na t-shirt niyang suot ( ~~na equally, kahinaan din niya~~ ).

Tila nagblur ang paligid at nagfocus lang ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol na naglalakad papalapit. Hindi pa nakatulong ang ngisi nitong mapang-asar habang nakatitig din sa kanya pabalik. 

_Bakit ba poging-pogi ako rito ngayon? Kainis na ha!_

Sa sobrang pag-hyperfixate nga nila sa isa’t isa, hindi na nila namalayan na umalis na pala sina Yixing at Junmyeon. Nailang na lang din siguro sa lagkit ng mga tinginan ng dalawa.

Baekhyun can't help but admire how handsome Chanyeol looks right now. Almost a decade into this relationship pero hindi pa rin magkamayaw ang mga paru-paro sa tiyan niya sa tuwing nakikita itong nakangiti sa kanya pabalik. 

Lumaki na naman tuloy ang puso niya sa realization na sa dinami-rami ng nagpapantasya kay Chanyeol ngayon, siya pa rin ang paulit-ulit na pinipili nito.

What Baekhyun doesn't know, Chanyeol's insides are equally in chaos with him just flashing that blinding eyesmile at him. 

Nang tuluyan na silang magkaharap, si Baekhyun ang unang nagsalita. “Pogi naman niyan.” he says with a teasing smirk.

Agad siyang niyakap ni Chanyeol at nilapatan ng isang halik sa noo. "Hi, baby." wika nito bago ibaon ang mukha sa pagitan ng leeg at balikat ni Baekhyun.

“Okay ka na? Nakapag-charge ka na niyan?” Baekhyun mumbles as his free hand rubs along the expanse of the taller’s back.

“Mmmh.. Wait lang, konti pa..” at lalo pa ngang hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang pagyakap sa kanya, occasionally planting soft kisses along his neck and jaw.

Naiilang tuloy si Baekhyun sa tingin ng mga taong dumadaan malapit sa kanila, “Yeol.. teka.. ang daming tao..”

Pero Chanyeol being Chanyeol, “Hayaan mo sila mainggit."

“Yeol naman eh...”

Parang walang naririnig si Chanyeol at tuloy pa rin sa ginagawang pagbaon ng mukha niya sa leeg ni Baekhyun, “Missed you today, baby.” he mumbles, kissing the skin he’s nuzzling into.

“Yeol.” Baekhyun's voice is now stern.

Mukhang effective ito dahil lumuwag na ang yakap ni Chanyeol. Inangat na lang niya ang mukha at tumingin ng masama kay Baekhyun. Kunot ang mga kilay at nakanguso ang mga labi. 

Nagpipigil lang talaga si Baekhyun pero konti na lang, bibigay na rin talaga siya sa boyfriend niyang naglalambing. "Namiss din naman kita, ‘by. Pero kasi.. nasa school tayo ‘di ba.." he whispers while now palming Chanyeol's cheek. 

Napabuntong-hininga na lang tuloy ang isa bago mag-lean sa mga palad ni Baekhyun, "Uuwi ka pa niyan?"

"Yup. Idadaan ko pa 'to kela kuya Boy 'di ba?" Baekhyun answers, inaangat ang supot ng mga pagkaing naburaot ni Kyungsoo. "Tsaka magpapalit pa 'ko ng damit. 'Yung hindi masyadong ano.. pang-tito, napaghahalataan edad ko sa suot ko ngayon eh."

Natawa tuloy si Chanyeol na ngayo'y ginugulo na ang buhok ng naka-pout pang si Baekhyun. "Hay…” his gaze softening as he stares at the shorter, “Sir B, bakit ang cute cute mo ha? Sinasadya mo ba 'yan?"

Namula naman ang huli sa nakatutunaw na tingin na iyon ni Chanyeol. Lalo pa siyang naiilang dahil sa hindi maalis-alis na ngisi ng matangkad habang nakatitig sa kanya. Kinurot na lang niya ito sa tagiliran para tigilan na siya sa pang-aasar. 

"Ah! Aray! Tama na, ‘by!" natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol habang iniiwasan ang mga kurot ni Baekhyun. "Balik ka kaagad ha? Hahaba na pila niyan mamaya sa gates eh." he says while looking at his gold Rolex.

Tumango sa kanya ang mas maliit. "Magtetext na lang ako sa’yo or kay Jun."

"Okay, baby. Dun ka pumwesto sa makikita kita agad, hm?" Chanyeol leans closer and pokes Baekhyun's nose, "Gusto ko sa'yo lang ako nakatingin habang tumutugtog."

Halos malunod na talaga si Baekhyun sa lalim ng mga titig ni Chanyeol. Umiwas na lang siya ng tingin dahil nanlalambot na ang mga tuhod niya. _Signs of aging ba 'to or side effects of staring at Chanyeol Park? My goodness!_

"A-ano ‘by.. sige na, aalis na ako.." 

"Wait. Kiss ko muna." at humirit pa nga ang matangkad. Tuwang-tuwa lang sa pamumula ni Baekhyun na ngayo'y hindi na siya matignan ng diretso.

"Ikaw.. ang kulit kulit mo!" reklamo ni Baekhyun pero tumingkayad din naman para agad salubungin ang nakaabang nang mga labi ni Chanyeol. 

Isang matunog na halik. 

Hindi pa nga nakuntento si Chanyeol at nagnakaw pa ng ilang halik sa magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun.

"See you later, Sir B." he teases, smirking at his boyfriend na halos kasing pula na ngayon ng kamatis.

Umirap muna si Baekhyun bago ngumiti pabalik. "See you, my big baby. Galingan niyo ah!" he cheers habang nakikipag-fist bump kay Chanyeol.

“Naman.” Chanyeol says as his closed fist meets with Bakhyun’s.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Around 7pm ay nakapasok na rin ulit si Baekhyun sa loob ng unibersidad. Pinili niyang mag-ikot ikot muna mag-isa, bago pumunta sa napagkasunduang meeting place nila ni Junmyeon. Mamaya pa rin naman kasi ang set ng Sourtapes kaya marami pa siyang oras para makapaglibot.

Masaya niyang pinagmamasdan lang ang paligid habang naglalakad. Napagpapalitan ang kulay ng mga ilaw na nakapalibot sa buong campus. Masikip, maraming tao, at maingay din sa loob pero lahat ng mga nakakasalubong niya ay mukhang nag-eenjoy. Lahat nakangiti.

A sudden wave of nostalgia hits him as he observes all the young people having the time of their lives just hanging out with their friends. Parang nakita niya rin ang old self niyang nakaupo sa damuhan with manila paper as a makeshift blanket, sumasabay sa pagkanta ng mga bandang tumutugtog sa grandstand, at nakikipagtawanan lang sa mga kasamang kaibigan habang kumakain ng lumamig nang pizza at siomai.

Hindi niya mapigilang mapangiti sa tuwing maaalalang sabay-sabay silang nag-aabang sa pyromusical, at sabay-sabay ding sumisigaw ng “Tangina!! Tuition namin ‘yan!!!” sa tuwing mamamangha sa ganda ng fireworks display. 

_Good times._

Baekhyun can only wish that he still has the same time and energy these young people have.

“Hey, babe. Are you alone?”

Napukaw ang atensyon niya ng boses ng isang lalaki just a meter away from him. There’s a smug look pa on this guy’s face na ideally would irk him off pero amusingly, natatawa lang si Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa kanya pabalik. 

“I can keep you company the _whole night_..” the guy speaks with emphasis, “I mean, only if you’re down for it.” at kumindat pa nga ito sa kanya.

Hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili at natawa na siya nang malakas. Nagtataka tuloy siyang tinignan ng nasabing lalaki. 

Baekhyun clears his throat nang mahimasmasan, “Sorry _hijo_ , I was actually waiting for someone eh.” pagdadahilan na lang niya habang naglalakad papalayo. 

Hindi naman maipinta ang mukha ng lalaki nang tawagin siyang “hijo” ni Baekhyun. Na-weirduhan na lang ito at hinayaang umalis ang akala niyang magiging potential Paskuhan date niya ngayong gabi.

_Nako, hijo. Kung alam mo lang kung ilang taon na ‘tong kinikindat-kindatan mo.._

Baekhyun can't blame the poor guy, though. Maging siya rin mismo ay proud sa kanyang very millenial na Paskuhan OOTD.

He chose to wear that red, oversized, Balenciaga polo na regalo sa kanya ni Kyungsoo noong grumaduate sila sa UWA. He unbuttoned the first two buttons para mas lalong maemphasize ang pinagmamalaki niyang collarbones. Tinuck in din niya ang isang side nito sa black leather pants niyang suot na talagang hinuhubog ang mga hita niyang malaman. 

To a stranger’s eye, magmumukha nga naman talaga siyang nasa early twenties.

Napailing na lang siya at the memory of the young lad from earlier. _Gaano na ba ka-aggressive ang generation ng mga teenagers ngayon?_ Sila Jongdae kasi noon, hanggang pagsuot lang ng placards na may nakasulat na **FREE HUGS** ang nagawa. 

Chill lang naman si Baekhyun at naka-suporta sa mga kaibigan. Hindi niya naman kasi kailangang gawin pa ang mga iyon. After all, he's blessed to have his _constant_ Paskuhan date.

  
  
  


“Handa na ba kayong umiyaaaak?” says the loud voice of the host sa may grandstand. “Malapit nang tumugtog 'yung paborito niyong mga sawi!!”

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa paglalakad. Alam niyang Sourtapes na ang tinutukoy ng host dahil sa trademark nilang mga kantang pang-broken. Napailing na lang siya sa realization na may maganda pa rin talagang naidulot ang breakup nila ni Chanyeol noon _—a_ ng makapagsulat ang huli ng mga kantang nagbibigay comfort sa mga taong ‘di pinalad sa pag-ibig.

He gets his phone from his back pocket para i-check ulit ang text ni Junmyeon. Nasa baba lang daw ito ng grandstand nakapwesto. Agad na binalik ni Baekhyun ang cellphone sa bulsa at binilisan ang lakad. His adrenaline rushing at the thought of him witnessing another heart-stopping performance of his _big baby._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Malamig na simoy ng hanging dumadampi sa bawat hakbang..._

_Kumukuti-kutitap na mga ilaw kasabay ng indayog ng musika sa paligid..._

_Mga tala sa kalangitang sumasalamin sa mga pusong nagsusumigaw.._

Napangiti na lang si Chanyeol as he takes it all in. This stage is definitely one of his favorites.

Sunod-sunod na pagtambol ang ginagawa ni Sehun bilang pagbati sa mga manonoood. Naka-pwesto na si Yixing sa keyboards at naitono na rin ni Jongin ang bass. Naiplug na ang electric guitar at hinihintay na rin si Chanyeol ng mikropono. 

Malakas na ang mga hiyawan sa field kaya lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol. Iba pa rin talaga ang hatak sa kanya ng España. He knows that their band is slowly making a dent in the OPM universe pero kahit na gaano pa man sila maging successful balang araw, babalik-balikan niya pa rin ang crowd dito. 

Kakaiba. 

Kitang-kita mula sa entablado ang mga magkakaibigang magkaakbay at nagtatawanan, ang mga magkasintahang unti-unting naglalapit ang mga mukha sa isa’t isa, pati na rin ang ilang pamilyang dala-dala pa ang mga maliliit na bata. Lahat sila nakangiti, maningning ang mga mata, at masayang-masaya.

Nakakatuwang isipin na minsang naging isa rin sa kanila si Chanyeol at nakikisabay lang sa mga bandang tumutugtog sa grandstand. Hindi niya inakalang darating pala ang araw na siya rin mismo ang tutugtog sa entabladong ito at sasabayan din ng mga manonood. 

Sobrang surreal makita ang mga audience waving their cellphones in the air, naka-on ang mga flashlights, at sumasabay lang sa pagkanta nila. Tila mga kumikinang na tala sa gabing madilim.

Habang tinitignan ni Chanyeol ang mga ngiti ng mga tao, tila dumodoble ang laki ng puso niya. _Ito._ Ito ang dahilan kung bakit patuloy niya itong ginagawa. Ito ang dahilan kung bakit mahal na mahal niya ang pagtugtog.

Pero kahit gaano man ka-kinang ang mga nagmistulang tala na ito, alam ni Chanyeol na sa iisang tao lang niya makikita ang liwanag na hahanap-hanapin niya. 

Ang taong tanging naniwala sa kanya noong pakiramdam niya isa lang siyang malaking walking disappointment, ang taong naging dahilan kung bakit nandito siya sa kinatatayuan niya ngayon, at ang nag-iisang taong nagmamay-ari ng puso niya—walang iba kundi si Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Baekhyun habang pinapanood ang Sourtapes na tumutugtog sa harap ng madla. Kitang-kita sa mga mata ng mga ito kung kaano sila kasaya and for someone who watched these pesky young adults blossom into such great musicians, sobrang proud lang ni Baekhyun. 

They’ve already finished 5 songs pero lalo lang tumataas ang energy ng banda. Tila nahahawa sa pinagsama-samang sigawan ng mga manonood. Baekhyun can only smile back at them, lalo na kay Chanyeol, na maya’t mayang ngumingisi rin sa kanya pabalik.

“Itong susunod na kanta, baka magulat kayo ha.” Chanyeol’s low voice says through the microphone. “Medyo sweet lang kasi ito at hindi na pang-sawi..” isang kindat, “Okay lang ba 'yon, mga mahal?”

Sinagot naman siya ng hiyawan ng mga manonoood. Napairap na lang si Baekhyun na medyo natatawa. Masyado na naman kasing pa-pogi ang boyfriend niya. _Nakakainis,_ he thought.

As if hindi niya kagat-kagat ang kanyang lower lip para pigilan ang sariling tumili.

Natuwa si Chanyeol sa reaksyon ng mga manonood at magsasalita pa sana siya sa mic nang unahan siya ni Yixing, “Nakakalungkot naman.. Huling kanta na pala namin ‘to. Pwede bang sabayan niyo kami hanggang matapos, UST?”

“Woooooooh!”

“Ayos.”

  
  
  


Mahina, malumanay, at mabagal ang mga unang tipa ni Chanyeol sa gitara. Sinasabayan ito ng paunti-unting diin ni Yixing sa keyboard. Isang swabeng pluck din ang nagmula sa bass ni Jongin. Nanatili naman si Sehun sa pwesto niya habang pinapaikot-ikot sa kamay ang hawak na drumsticks.

Tumahimik bigla ang paligid. Lahat nag-aabang lang sa susunod na gagawin ng banda. 

Baekhyun can feel his own heart racing. Halos mabaliw na siya sa pinaghalong kaba, kilig, at excitement. As a self-proclaimed #1 fan ng Sourtapes, bawat stage ng bandang ito ay talaga namang iba ang dating. Boyfriend man niya ang bokalista o hindi.

Nagtagal pa ang katahimikan ng ilang segundo when suddenly, may isang tumili sa audience. This erupted more screams from the people at kinilabutan lang lalo si Baekhyun.

He sees Chanyeol, Yixing, Sehun, and Jongin exchange knowing looks with each other while smirking. Yixing mouths a quick _One… Two… Three!_ bago sunod-sunod na paluin ni Sehun ang drums.

_Pa-ra-ra-pa-pa_

_Pa-ra-ra-pa-pa-ra-ra_

_Pa-ra-ra-pa-pa_

_Pa-ra-ra-pa-pa-ra-ra_

Kanya-kanyang galaw na ang mga band members. Papikit-pikit, pailing-iling, at halatang nalalasing lang sa musikang sila rin mismo ang pinagmumulan. Napako na lang ang tingin ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, _his_ Chanyeol, looking so goddamn sexy with his oversized jacket and ripped skinnies, banging his head with every strum of his electric guitar.

_Napakabihira ng pagkakataon_

_na makaranas ng ganitong pag-ibig.._

Chanyeol’s rich baritone is like electricity that zaps through Baekhyun’s entire body. It doesn’t help na maya’t maya rin ang sulyap at kindat na binabato sa kanya nito kaya unti-unting na talagang nag-iinit ang mukha ni Baekhyun. 

_Handang makipagsapalaran_

_kasabay ng pag-asang_

_hindi magmamaliw ang ‘yong pagtingin,_

_kailanman._

Chanyeol is now looking at him, _really_ looking at him. At halos malunod na naman si Baekhyun sa lalim ng mga titig na iyon. 

_Nang dangan mo ang aking kamay,_

_ang puso ko ay ‘di ko na pag-aari.._

_Ikaw na at wala nang iba._

Nakangiti pa rin sa kanya si Chanyeol pero nararamdaman na ni Baekhyun ang pangingilid ng mga luha niya. Kanina lang kinikilig pa siya sa mga kindat nito pero ngayon, parang sasabog na ang dibdib niya with the way Chanyeol’s looking at him. Sobrang genuine lang at punong-puno ng pagmamahal.

_Para na ‘kong umuwi_

_Makalipas ang mahabang panahon._

Tuluyan nang pumatak ang luha mula sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Sobrang tumatagos ang bawat salitang binibitawan ni Chanyeol. Tila nag-flashback sa kanya lahat ng mga pinagdaanan nilang dalawa noon at ang overwhelming lang isipin na heto sila ngayon, magkasama pa rin at nakauwi nga pabalik sa isa’t isa.

_‘Di makapaniwalang iibig pang muli,_

_na mabubuhay mo ang tulog ‘kong damdamin.._

Junmyeon looks at Baekhyun fondly. Witness siya sa pagmamahalan nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol at isa rin siya sa mga sobrang nanghinayang when they decided to end things in the past. Kaya nang magkabalikan ulit ang dalawa niyang kaibigan, he can’t be happier. The relationship that they have is indeed, worth saving. 

_‘Di ko maikakailang, sadyang nawawari ko na,_

_kapiling kita hanggang sa pagtanda.._

_Ikaw ang aking tahanan._

Tinotoo nga ni Chanyeol ang sinabi niya kaninang kay Baekhyun lang siya titingin habang tumutugtog. Nakikita niya itong nakangiti sa kanya at sinasalamin din ang sayang nararamdaman niya ngayon. Medyo naluluha pa nga si Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s heart just swells with so much affection. Kung hindi lang talaga sila nasa kalagitnaan ng performance ngayon, malamang tinakbo niya na ito para yakapin nang mahigpit. 

_Ikaw ang aking tahanan.._

_Ikaw ang aking tahanan.._

Chanyeol sings those lines while pointing at Baekhyun. Lalo tulo’y naiyak ang huli, ninanamnam lang ang pakiramdam na mapanood si Chanyeol sa entablado habang inaalayan siya ng kanta.

When the song is nearing its end, Baekhyun mouths _I love you_ to Chanyeol. 

Sumagot naman ang bokalista ng, “Mas mahal kita, Sir B.” sa microphone habang nakaturo na naman sa direksyon ni Baekhyun.

Nagtilian ang mga tao sa field and it prompted the cameramen covering the event to focus on Baekhyun’s shocked expression. And there, in the four large screens na nakakalat sa buong campus, nakita ng buong Paskuhan crowd ang mukha ni Baekhyun na pulang-pula with still drying tears running on his cheeks.

The rest of Sourtapes were laughing on stage. Maging si Junmyeon ay nagtiti-tili na rin sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Wala nang nagawa ang professor kundi ipagdasal na lang na sana, makalimutan ng mga estudyante niyang nanonood ang pangyayaring ito at hindi na dalhin pa next sem.

 _Chanyeol! Mamaya ka saken!!_ He gawks at his smirking boyfriend na panay pa rin ang kindat pabalik.

Buti na lang talaga, umakyat na ulit sa stage ang hosts ng program at sa kanila na nag-focus ang camera. Natapos din, finally, ang unwarranted exposure ni Baekhyun sa screens.

“Wow! As expected, niyanig na naman ng Sourtapes ang España!”

“I agree! Pero ang totoong nagpayanig sa ating lahat.. Is that proclamation of love right there! From what college kaya ‘tong si Sir B, hmmm?”

Naghiyawan na naman ang mga tao. May ilang estudyante rin galing sa Faculty of Pharmacy ang nag-sisisigaw na ng department nila. At this point, gusto na lang talaga ni Baekhyun magpalamon sa lupa.

“Ikaw ha... Bakit interesado kang malaman? Ayan, nagtatago na tuloy si Sir B.”

“Ang cute naman ni sir! Thomasians, kinilig ba kayo sa kanila? Kasi ako, oo! Sobra!”

“Okay, okay.. Here comes the salmong tugunan.. Sabay-sabay tayo guys ha… One.. Two.. Three..”

“SANA ALL!!!”

_Nakakaloka,_ Baekhyun thinks as he ducks his lead lower sa likod ni Junmyeon. Hindi niya ineexpect na mararanasan niya ang ganitong kahihiyan sa ilang taon niyang nag-paPaskuhan.

“Okay, guys. Mag-move on na tayo kay sir B. Look at your watches.. Or at the screens of your cellphones.. Do you see what time it is now?”

A robotic voice is suddenly heard from the speakers, “ **Get ready for the countdown…”**

Suddenly, the four big screens showed a timer set to 10 seconds. Naghiyawan na naman ang crowd dahil isa lang ang ibig sabihin nito—magsisimula na ang pinaka-inaabangan ng lahat. Ang Paskuhan Pyromusical.

  
  


**"Ten… Nine… Eight... "**

Nagsimula na ang countdown at sinasabayan na ng lahat ng tao sa field ang pagbibilang. Nagkatinginan tuloy sina Baekhyun at Junmyeon dahil hanggang ngayon, wala pa rin ang banda sa tabi nila. Napagkasunduan kasing manonood sila sa fireworks nang magkakasama.

**“Seven… Six… ”**

_Naipit ba sila sa backstage?_ Lilinga-linga si Baekhyun na tinitignan ang gild ng grandstand. Nagbabaka-sakaling makita ang apat na pamilyar na lalaki.

**“Five... Four…”**

Nagsisiksikan na ang mga tao sa pwesto nila. Nakahanda na rin ang camera sa phone ni Junmyeon para i-record ang buong palabas ng mga pailaw.

**“Three…”**

_Jun! Baek!_ Sigaw ni Yixing na tumatakbo papalapit sa kanila. Siya lang mag-isa. Gusto pa sanang tanungin ni Baekhyun kung nasaan sila Chanyeol pero hindi niya na magawa dahil nagpapalitan na ng mukha sina Yixing at Junmyeon. 

**“Two…”**

Itinuon na lang niya ang atensyon sa kalawakan, nasasabik na rin makita ang mga nakasisilaw na liwanag na dala ng pyromusical.

**“One!“**

There goes the hissing sound of the first lighted firecracker. A linear, bright light shoots up in the middle of a dark sky. Mabilis. Sa sobrang bilis, natigilan ang mga taong kani-kanina lang ay sumisigaw. Tahimik na bigla ang paligid. Lahat nag-aabang lang sa mga kasunod na pagputok.

And when the hissing sound of the first firecracker stopped, everyone held their breaths. A loud pop was heard for a nanosecond bago tuluyang mapuno ang kalangitan ng nakasisilaw na liwanag.

Napako na ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kalawakan. Nakangiting pinagmamasdan lang ang pagpapalitan ng mga kulay sa langit. Hindi namamalayan ang presensya ng isang lalaki na nakatayo sa kanyang likuran.

Nagulat na lang siya nang mararamdaman niya ang sariling makulong sa bisig ng lalaking ito. Sa amoy pa lang ng pabango, napangiti na agad si Baekhyun. He turns his head to one side, smiling back at his grinning _big baby_ whose lips are now just inches away from his.

“Hi, baby.”

“Yeol! Congrats! Galing galing nam—”

Hindi na natapos pa ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin dahil hinalikan na siya ni Chanyeol.

This prompted him to break free from the hug and face the taller, his slender fingers locking at Chanyeol’s nape, just smiling at his boyfriend as they deepen their kiss. 

Chanyeol also tightens his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, equally savouring the taste of his thin lips and the feeling of it being trapped in his plump ones.

Once they parted, they lock gazes with each other, memorizing each other’s features as if all the years of being together is not enough. _Will it ever be enough?_ Bawat haplos, bawat tingin, bawat halik just screams of too much love.

Chanyeol leans his forehead to Baekhyun’s, “You look beautiful, baby.” 

Baekhyun smiles at him, presses a warm palm against his cheek, and plants one more kiss on his lips. “You’re not bad yourself, big baby.”

Suddenly, na-interrupt ang pagtitinginan nila nang maghiyawan ulit ang mga tao sa paligid. Sobrang liwanag na pala ng langit dahil sa sabay-sabay na pagputok ng napakaraming fireworks. _Oo nga pala, pyromusical…_ natawa na lang sila parehas dahil ilang minuto na pala ang nakalipas at hindi pa rin sila nakakanood ng maayos.

Bumalik si Baekhyun sa pwesto niya kanina, leaning his back against Chanyeol’s broad chest habang nakayakap naman sa kanya ang huli. His hands are clasping Chanyeol’s calloused ones habang nakatingala at pinagmamasdan lang ang nakasisilaw na liwanag ng kalangitan.

A familiar intro of a song blasts through the speakers. Naghiyawan na naman ulit ang mga tao dahil Coldplay’s A Sky Full of Stars starts playing kasabay ng mga pagputok.

_‘Cause you’re a sky, ‘cause your a sky full of stars.._

_I’m gonna give you my heart._

_‘Cause you’re a sky, ‘cause your a sky full of stars.._

_‘Cause you light up the path.._

Baekhyun’s thumb is drawing circles behind Chanyeol’s hands. Hinihigpitan naman ni Chanyeol ang yakap kay Baekhyun habang maya’t mayang humahalik sa buhok niya. 

_I don’t care, go on and tear me apart._

_I don’t care if you do_

_‘Cause in a sky, ‘cause in a sky full of stars,_

_I think I saw you._

  
  


“Ang ganda..” Baekhyun mumbles habang nakatingala at pinagmamasdan ang fireworks display.

Chanyeol just smiles at him, mas pinipiling titigan ang reflection ng mga ilaw sa mata ni Baekhyun. “Napakaganda nga.” he finally says, nararamdaman na naman ang paglaki ng puso niya just by looking at his brightest star.

_‘Cause you’re a sky, ‘cause you’re a sky full of stars_

_Such a heavenly view._

_You’re such a heavenly view._

And right there, sa ilalim ng bituin—or in this case, fireworks display, wala na silang ibang mahihiling pa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


11 pm ay nakabalik na sila sa Crowne. Masigla ang bati ng guards at ng receptionist. Maganda ang pagkakaayos ng mga bulaklak sa lobby. Nakasisilaw din ang mga palamuting nakapalibot sa mahabang hallway.

Nang makarating na sila sa tapat ng unit,

“I love you, baby.” Chanyeol mumbles against Baekhyun’s shoulder na ngayo’y busying-busy sa pagpasok ng susi nila sa pintuan. Kanina pa kasi nahuhulog ang keyholder niya dahil sa mga yakap at panggigigil na ginagawa ni Chanyeol. 

“Teka kasi..” natatawang bigkas ni Baekhyun habang iniiwas ang sarili sa napaka-clingy niyang boyfriend. Nakikiliti kasi siya, okay? ~~Hmmm, ang kire.~~

Bumitaw tuloy si Chanyeol sa yakap at kinuha na lang ang susi kay Baekhyun. “Ako na nga.” at binuksan na nito ang pintuan ng unit.

Nagpipigil lang tumawa si Baekhyun dahil bugnot na naman ang mukha ni Chanyeol nang makapasok sila sa loob. Kunot ulit ang mga kilay nito at nakanguso na naman ang mga labi. _Pa-baby na naman ampota,_ Baekhyun thinks habang ino-observe ang matangkad na padabog pang nagtatanggal ng sapatos.

“Problema mo, Yeol?” kunwaring seryosong tanong ni Baekhyun.

Natigilan tuloy si Chanyeol at napakurap muna kay Baekhyun bago magsalita, “Ah.. kasi..” nakanguso na naman ito, “hindi mo kasi binalik, ‘by.” 

“Ha? Ang alin?” pa-inosente pang tanong ni Baekhyun.

Bumagsak na talaga ang balikat ni Chanyeol at naglakad na lang patungo sa sofa nila. “Wala. Nevermind.” he says habang nakaupo at nagpapahinga.

Baekhyun is now biting his inner cheek to prevent himself from giggling. Pero looking at Chanyeol so adorably cute like this, hindi na rin niya mapigilan ang sarili. Tinakbo na niya ito at patalon nang umupo sa mga hita ng mas matangkad.

_Oof!_

“Hnngh.” Chanyeol grunts nang mabigla sa ginawang pagtalon ni Baekhyun. Inayos niya muna ang pagkakaupo nito sa kandungan niya bago iangat ang sariling mga kilay, wordlessly asking, _ano’ng ginagawa mo?_

Baekhyun just smiles at Chanyeol, his fingers smoothening out the creases on his forehead as he straddles him. “Sabi mo may hindi ako binalik, hm?”

Umiwas muna ng tingin si Chanyeol bago sumagot. “Ah kanina kasi nag-i love y-” 

Baekhyun shushes him with a peck on the lips. 

Napangisi tuloy sa kanya si Chanyeol, “Para saan naman ‘yon?”

The shorter kisses him again on the lips, supposedly just a peck again, pero Chanyeol tightens his hold on Baekhyun’s waist as he deepens the kiss.

And when they parted, “I love you, baby.” Chanyeol says once again while looking straight into Baekhyun’s eyes.

Ngumiti muna sa kanya si Baekhyun bago sumagot. ‘Yung ngiting maningning, ‘yung ngiting abot hanggang mata, at ‘yung ngiting nagpapahulog kay Chanyeol ng paulit-ulit. 

“I love you more, my big baby. _Ikaw lang palagi.”_

Finally, hindi na magtatampo si Chanyeol dahil binalik na rin ni Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  


Kung tatanungin sila 5 years ago kung maiisip nilang mangyayari ang lahat ng ito ngayon, marahil tatawa lang sila ng pilit at iiling. 

_Malabo... Tapos na ‘yung kwento..._

Magpapasalamat na lang siguro silang in this lifetime, nabigyan sila ng pagkakataong magmahal at mahalin din pabalik ng isa’t isa.

Pero as per Kyungsoo's faux Australian accent— _how the turn tables_ nga naman talaga, dahil pinagbigyan ulit sila ng tadhanang ituloy pa ang kwento. Baka nga maraming bansa ang na-save ni Chanyeol sa past life niya. Or baka mas marami ang kay Baekhyun. Or baka parehas sila.

Ngayon, magkasama na ulit silang dalawa, taking the risk they should’ve taken a long time ago. Wala ng takot, wala ng pagdududa at mas kaya nang magmahal ng tama.

At sa bawat gabi nilang magsasama ngayon, sigurado na silang hindi na ulit magiging _mailap ang mga tala_. Hindi na muling _didilim pa ang kalangitan_. Hindi na ulit _sasabayan ang dilim ng kalungkutan._

They’ve been through so much and they’ve suffered a lot pero mundo na rin ang nagsabi na kahit ano man ang mangyari, uuwi at _uuwi_ pa rin sila sa isa’t isa. ♡

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa! ♡ Pasensya na sa mga nakalusot na typos at kung parang naging word vomit lang ito. ಠ‿ಠ
> 
> Song lyrics used are from Orange and Lemon's Ikaw Ang Aking Tahanan and Coldplay's A Sky Full of Stars
> 
> Muli, maraming salamat! Comments are highly appreciated. Happy holidays! Yakap na mahigpit!! ♡♡♡


End file.
